Poppi QTπ
Poppi Quantum Technochampion π (Japanese: , Hana Jajjimento Dei Mōdo, lit. "Hana Judgement Day Mode"), shortened to Poppi QTπ (Japanese: , Hana JD), is an artificial Special Legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is an alternate form of Poppi QT. After the Heart-to-Heart "Growing Up" event (located in the Leftherian Archipelago) where more is revealed about Poppi QT, and after reaching Chapter 8, the side quest Powered-Up Poppi is unlocked in Tora's house to upgrade Poppi QT to her third form Poppi QTπ. Out of all the three forms, Poppi QTπ is the tallest. Although Poppi is not a natural Blade awakened from a Core Crystal and Tora is not a Driver, they work as a kind of Driver and Blade duo during battle. She originally uses the power of Ice with an Attacker class, but she can use any element that has been equipped through Poppiswap. She wields the Variable Saber, which Tora can use in battle. Personality Poppi's personality does not change dramatically with her upgrade; she is calmer and more articulate, but otherwise as before. Appearance Poppi retains her colour scheme (purple hair, pale skin, black armour with red details) but now has an adult body, with clothing similar to other rare Blades (revealing and hyper-sexualised). She wears a black swimsuit with glowing orange accents, black armoured thigh-highs and long gloves with a long red scarf. Her hair reaches her thighs and is parted at the back in the same style as Mythra's. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Poppi QTπ does not have a Blade Quest of her own, but the quest leading up to her creation is Powered-Up Poppi and involves the party gathering materials for Poppi's upgrade. Poppi QTπ has two Heart-to-hearts; "Quantum Technochampion π" and "Tora's Tribe". The first, between Poppi, Tora and Zeke, discusses Poppi's advanced weaponry and how much of her new body was designed by Tora's father and grandfather. The second, between Poppi, Tora and Rex, discusses Tora's family; he tells them that his mother left when he was young due to his father focusing too heavily on his work instead of his family. In Battle Arts * Swooshing Slash, Launch, Physical * Speedy Sword, Break, Physical * Steady Beam, Ether ** Restores 12% HP of damage dealt when a Driver Art connects. * Boom-Boom Laser, Toppled ↑, Ether Specials * Poppi Ignition - Shoot repeated slashing attacks while maneuvering freely. * Noponic Axion - Mop up the enemy with a laser blast in bombardment mode. * Poppi Unlimited - Overwhelm the enemy with unlimited repeat attacks. * Quantum Judgement - Dice the enemy and unleash 100% power in mid-air. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Textiles * Pouch items: Melodious Melon Parfait (Desserts), Flurrycomb (Cosmetics) Affinity Chart Poppiswap As an artificial special Blade, Poppi QTπ has her own Blade mechanics and a particular customization. Her element, role, skills and Arts can be changed using items earned from playing Tiger! Tiger!, a mini-game created by Tora's grandfather, Professor Soosoo. Etymology Her Japanese name, Hana JD, may be a reference to "Joshi Daigakusei" (女子大学生) meaning "University/College girl". Trivia * Poppi QTπ shares similarities with Emeralda's "older" form from Xenogears, as both are initially childlike beings created through a form of robotics, before gaining an "adult" form through a sidequest. *The pronunciation of QTπ is a nod to the informal phrase "Cutie Pie" used to describe an attractive or endearing person. *Poppi QTπ is the only Legendary Blade that is completely optional to obtain. Gallery XC2 Poppi QTpi Artwork.png|Official art Poppi QT pi.jpg|Art in-game Poppi qtpi.png|Poppi having just been made Poppi qtpi s.jpg|Poppi using her level 3 special Poppi qtpi s2.jpg|Poppi using her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Poppi